Humanity Laid to Rest
by Randomnormality
Summary: It all started with a mission to gather information on The infamous Green Arrow and find a way to dispose of him. I never expected to not only uncover missing pieces to my past, but to also uncover something more sinister.
1. Mission Reluctantly Accepted

**Randomnormality: hey everyone, new story in form. Hopefully I get enough reviews that inspires me to complete this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, or any characters from the show, but all of the characters you do not recognize are my original creations.**

**AN: This is a rather dark story and will be rated for Mature due to violence, language and possible future lemons.  
**

* * *

**Prologue- Mission Reluctantly Accepted**

Heroes. Villains. This world is filled with both of them. Both, who believe their ideals are obsolete. Both, who put forth everything they have to climb the pedestals of society. Both, who become so blind in their life-long missions, no matter how different they are.

Humans can be so fickle.

I am not a hero, nor am I villain. I don't risk my life for ideals so close to my heart. I don't even have a heart, not figuratively speaking. I do what is requested of me, solely based on the fact that it is my existence to do so. I do it because I must, I have no choice.

"A solo mission?" I question into the ear piece, my fingers pulling up the zipper of my black, lycra cat suit, the cool material encasing my body firmly.

"I'm afraid the others are tied up at the moment for more important matters. Besides, this is something I know you will get done," the masculine tone replies, leaving no room for argument's sake.

Not that I'd argue, I am the best at what I do, "What's the mission?"

Twirling the twin katana blades in my hands expertly, I slide them into their respective sheaths, one of the handles lying against my right shoulder blade, the second handle resting against the left side of my lower back. Lifting my boot-clad feet, I slip a smaller throwing dagger into the secret sheath hidden between my ankle and the leather that encased my lower leg.

"We've gotten reports that The Green Arrow has been found lurking around some of our facilities. He and his little team have been causing quite a mess and I want it taken care of," the male voice instructs coldly.

Twirling a thin blade between the fingers of my left hand, I slip it into the hidden sheath located in the right sleeve of my outfit, "So, find and dispose of 'im then?"

"I want you to do more than dispose of him. I want you to find out everything you can about him and bury it into the dirt. I want you to find out everything about The Green Arrow and bring him to his knees. He'll be an example for all those who oppose the Organization."

Standing upright, I glance into the mirror about the dresser. It's easy to see the black ink marking my neck, and if I wasn't clothed at the moment, people would see just how much of my upper body that the black ink covers. My deep purple eyes, the blank gaze, so unnatural, but fitting for what I am, the single plum-colored hollowed star tattooed to my temple reminding me constantly of what I am.

"Mission accepted, or declined?"

As if he needed to ask such a question, I glare at my reflection, "Mission accepted."

"Good. Remember what will happen if you fail me," he says nonchalantly, but the warning still laces his voice.

Hearing him hang up, my hand clenches into a fist. One of these days, that bastard will get what's coming to him, and hopefully I'll be the one to do so. Doing a quick search on the internet, I learn Green Arrow sightings are most prodomonant throughout Metropolis.

Looks like I'm in for a long ride.


	2. Green Leather Fetish

**Chapter One- Green Leather Fetish**

Pale moonlight bathed the city of Metropolis in a sea of enchanting light. The lights of city life glimmers beneath my feet, my eyes staring down at the city. Standing on the edge of a building, I pay no mind to the wind caressing my hair, nor the danger of being so high above solid ground. Focusing my senses onto my surroundings, my sensitive ears catch a high pitched scream in the distance.

Smirking as the sound is soon followed up by the roar of an engine, I race across the high rooftops of Metropolis, easily jumping from one skyscraper to the next, landing silently. Catching the sounds of a fight, I slow to a stop and crouch in the shadows, peering over the edge of the building and into the alley way.

A woman, no older than her mid-thirties, cradling a child in her arms, red coloring the left side of her face. Three men stand in front of her, their alignment leaving no way out for the woman. Her pleas fill the air, falling on deaf ears as the men in front of her cackle in response. The alley is rank with her fear, my fingers clenching as the scent triggers the coil in my stomach to begin unwinding. Humans are so easily persuaded there is no way out of a situation. So willing to take what is seemingly fate.

It's pathetic.

"It's pathetic, you know," a metallic voice fills the alley, threats under-laying the tone.

My easily trained eyes follow the direction of the voice and I focus on the male body stepping from the shadows of the alley, his form intimidating. Hood and glasses block any sort of identification, the obvious voice distorter masks any kind of voice identification, the slick green leather encasing the muscled body with a sense of intimidation. A smirk forms on my face as my tongue runs along my lips as I glance over the fine male-specimen clothed in one of my favorite colors, the crossbow trained on the man center of the three didn't falter for a moment.

Interesting. It is the only thing that processes in my mind as I watch the green-black-clad man easily disposes of them. Once again my tongue runs along my sharpened teeth as I watch his body move with a lithe, flexibility that I've only known very few men to have. He commands for the woman to leave the alley in the midst of fighting against the two men. Watching his body move with such liquid grace I want to do nothing more than challenge the man in green.

Tying up the unconscious men with duct tape, he drags them toward his bike, giving me the opening to drop down to the ground silently. In the process of tying the bound men to the end of his bike, his shoulders fill with tension and he whirls around, peering into the darkened alley. Gripping his crossbow out of instinct, I watch as he ignores the bound men and step toward the alley, his eyes obviously untrained in the shadows.

Or not as untrained as I thought.

I peer down at the crossbow aimed at the left side of my chest before moving my gaze back up to the man's hooded face. It's obvious he doesn't know exactly who I am, but he has seemed to find my gaze easily. Then again, it's not hard to find silver-violet eyes in the shadows.

"What are ye' goin' to do? Poke me with a stick?" I pur out, my natural hunter instincts examining my prey up close.

His body tenses immediately and arousal softly trickles into the air, mixing with his scent of leather, forest and something deeper, a spiced aroma. Licking my lips, I can't help but find my prey tastefully gorgeous, and I don't even know his face.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't pierce your heart," the metallic voice demands, causing me to realize he actually means to threaten me, no matter how aroused he is.

Humans are so easily deceived. Stepping forward and into the dim light of the alley, I watch as his posture changes, tensing as I press closer to his body, the tip of his arrow level with my heart. Moving to the tips of my toes, my lips trail under the opening of his hood, and from the body heat, I know I'm not far from his ear.

"Now, now, pet, I find it hard to believe ye would ever pierce me' own heart," I whisper, feeling his body tense even more, the sound of his heart speeding pace, my tongue slips between my lips and gently flicks his earlobe playfully, "I'm afraid, my pet, I don't have a heart for ye' to pierce."

A single, violet fingernail trails over the cheek hidden beneath the hood and I pull back, flashing him a coy smirk, "Maybe the next time we meet, my pet, I'll let ye' test that theory."

Turning to walk away, I feel a hand grab my wrist. Out of trained instinct, I shift my body, planting my feet firmly on the ground as I grab him with my other hand. With a fierce turn and quickly ducking under his body, my foot swipes out, connecting with the back of his legs, landing him on his back. Pinning him under my body, he doesn't seem to realize the dangerous path he crossed until he tried to move, the blade held against his neck prodding his skin in warning.

"I'll only warn ye' once, pet, don't ever grab at me. Ye' best remember that for the next time we meet, I doubt ye will be liking me very much," I pur out once more, feeling his body react, even though I could sense his mental defiance.

Jumping off the ground, I grab onto the fire escape and leap in between the rising fire escapes on either side of the alley before landing on the roof. Racing across, I launch myself along the rooftops of Metropolis once more before swan diving into the shadows I had came from.

Humans are such fun toys. Especially those wrapped up in a green leather fetish. Smirking as I reappear in my safe house, I immediately strip myself of my effects and step into the shower, closing my eyes as I allow my animalistic desires to disappear in a swirl down the drain.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my body, I peer at myself in the mirror, staring blankly at the wide, innocent-looking forest green eyes. Growling at my reflection, I don't bother to stop my fist from meeting the mirror.

This is the last mission I do for this bastard before I make good on the promise I made all those years.


End file.
